The invention relates to an axle link for a motor vehicle, including a body-side connecting element and a wheel-side connecting element, with the connecting elements being connected to one another by a rod element made from a metal rod and a reinforcement casing of plastic.
DE 38 27 854 C1 discloses a wheel guidance for motor vehicles with a track rod or a wishbone in tubular form, with a transfer rod placed in the tube for transmitting tensile forces and having one end which is held by a force-fitting or form-fitting mount in the tube and another end which projects beyond the tube end. A transfer rod between mount and tube end has a predetermined breaking point and a shoulder between the predetermined breaking point and the tube end, with the tube being provided between shoulder and tube end with a tubular constriction to form a stop for the shoulder, when the predetermined breaking point ruptures, so as to prevent a complete component separation. In a wheel guidance, the tensile force is conducted onward by the track rod or the wishbone via the transfer rod. When the tensile force exceeds a particular limit load, the predetermined breaking point ruptures. As a result, the transfer rod moves with its shoulder up to the tubular constriction, while subject to continuing tensile stress, so that the tensile force can be further transmitted between transfer rod and tube. The change in length of the device causes, however, such a pronounced geometrical modification of the wheel guidance that each driver is unambiguously forewarned by the driving behavior of the motor vehicle.
DE 10 2006 058 377 B4 relates to a Samer rod for the structural reinforcement of a fuselage structure of an aircraft having a shank and eyes arranged at the shank ends on both sides for connecting the Samer rod to the fuselage structure. Pure crash loads are absorbed in crash nets of very low weight with plastic cables. Since the eyes are connected by a reinforcing arrangement, which is formed by a multiplicity of reinforcing fibers, the Samer rod has an adequate mechanical load-bearing capacity in all flight conditions, including the accident situation (crash case). The reinforcing arrangement may be formed as a casing which encloses substantially completely a shank and a threaded rod with the eyes arranged on it.